Tickles
by lovelyorbit
Summary: Tickles is what she always used against him, and then one day, Anakin uses against her and it surprisingly turns out really well. Really well indeed. (Modern AU)


**Just a little prompt I found on the internet and my immediate thought when to Anidala. I know this is short, sorry, but I hope you like it and please review! Also, Finding Nemo is one of my favourite movies of all time too.**

They had been best friends for so long, Anakin could hardly remember when they weren't friends. Many people always said when they were young that they'd end up together, sure, Anakin had thought about it, and even went through a stage of an absolute mega crush on her that he had kept hidden from her, but it was never going to happen. For example, the fact that whenever someone said it, Padmé would laugh and just say they were just friends. _Best friends_. And Anakin would add something to the conversation to make it seem like he agreed. But, at the moment, he was happy just being her best friend.

He had so many memories, weird memories, like the time she hid under his bed when her mother had came to take her home again and she had convinced Anakin to say that she had died. Of course, this plan had failed as her feet stuck out of the bed. And the time when he had came over to her house for a sleepover and she was nowhere in sight so he had to search everywhere for her, and after ten minutes, which felt like hours to him, he finally found her in her dad's closet, reading a book about law. That was when they were eight. That was also the day she had found his weakness; tickles, he was so ticklish, and he hoped that she'd never find out. Unfortunately, she did, and she always used that against him. Well, life wasn't fair.

Now here they were, eighteen years old and their friendship still going strong. Right now, they were watching _Finding Nemo_ at Anakin's house, one of their favourite movies despite it being a kid's movie. They sat on opposite sides of the couch, with a incredibly massive blanket covering both of them, her toes sticking out of the edge. Old chipped pink nail polish is on her feet. A bowl that once held popcorn that is now empty sits in between them, a chocolate wrapper in the bowl. She still has a mouthful of popcorn wedged in her mouth.

"You look like a chipmunk." Anakin says.

She glares at him, her cheeks still full of popcorn and she rolls her eyes.

Her curly hair is hanging down, with a few clips trying to keep it from falling on her face, which failed miserably and she wears baggy pants and a grey cardigan. In Anakin's opinion, she looked effortlessly beautiful. Anakin himself was wearing an AC/DC band shirt with tracksuit pants, his shoulder length hair a mess. Padmé always told him to get it cut, but he never did.

She swallows the rest of her popcorn at the same time, a feat which Anakin would never be able to accomplish. She coughs, and then acts like she's suffering a heart attack. Or maybe she is having a heart attack, maybe Anakin should do something about it.

"You alright?" He asks.

She nods while coughing, "Yes...I'm...fine." She chokes out.

He leans over to pat her back. "Is that better?" He asks as she coughs once more, his face close to hers.

"Just...got...something...a pop...corn...seed...stuck in my...throat...I'm dying!" She says hoarsely through coughs.

Then she swallows and everything seems fine once more. That is, until she takes advantage of their closeness and starts tickling him unmercifully on the back of the neck with a mischievous smile on her beautiful face. Oh, the agony! He tries to scatter away, moving backwards on the couch but she continues tickling him.

"Arghhhhh!" Anakin groans. She's still tickling him, her long fingernails digging at him.

"Ha!" She says triumphantly, like she's won a prize.

"Please...stop! I'm...dying!" Anakin begs, "Mercy!"

She only smiles in return, still tickling him.

That's when an idea strikes in Anakin's head, to use her weapon against her. He throws his arms towards her and starts tickling her. Now she's squealing with laughter and lying on the couch. Anakin has won. He's still tickling her, getting revenge for all the times she had down it to him. She giggles and giggles. She rolls over in attempt to get away, but Anakin puts his arms over her to stop her from falling off the couch. She's still laughing with that beautiful smile on her face, her curly hair now a mess and it's at this moment Anakin realises something.

"Do you know how much I want to kiss you right now?" He says, his voice only a bare whisper. His eyes quiver with the fear of rejection. He's hidden these feelings so deep he didn't realise them before.

She stops laughing and stares at him, her brown eyes widening, "Yes." She whispers softly.

Anakin takes his chances of ruining everything and leans in to kiss her lips.

When he stops to look at her again, she smiles again, "That was beautiful."

They both lean in to kiss each other again. And again. This process continues for a little while when Anakin realises that this was what he wanted his whole life, _her_.

 **Cliche much? Also, Finding Nemo is one of my favourite movies of all time too. Let me know if you love it too :)**


End file.
